With the development of image reproducing devices and image quality, body-mounted electronic devices (for example, a head-mounted-device (HMD)) are developing. The body-mounted electronic device is able to provide virtual reality or augmented reality to users through images. Additionally, the body-mounted electronic device is able to recognize a user's motion and display a display screen in response to the recognized motion. Accordingly, the user of the body-mounted electronic device can view various contents as if the contents exist in real world.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.